Survivor Micronesia: Fans vs Favorites
The sixth season of David's Survivor Series takes place at the islands of Micronesia, where the scenery is breathtaking but filled with dangerous elements. This season, 10 new castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime. They will also battle it out against 10 returning players. These 20 castaways will be in 2 tribes of 10. Previous Season : Philippines Next Season : Samoa Twist(s) * A pairing twist was commenced. This means that a fan will pair with a favorite. If their partner is voted out, they lose the pair link. If any pair left makes it to the merge, they will receive an idol clue. These are the pairings. * For the second immunity challenge, Chandler from Airai won an idol clue for scoring the highest time in the challenge. * For the second immunity challenge, Clumsy won a special twist during the challenge. It was revealed that his parter could not change partners during the pair twist at the tribe swap but Clumsy has an option whether he wants to stay with his partner or not. * The tribe swap happened on Day 6. * During the tribe swap, everyone except Clumsy and his paerter Andrew, Violet, Akshay, Norman and Demi were allowed to change partners, since they don't have a partner. Abel and Brian(BrainJak) decided to switch their partners but since Brian decided to change partners first, he was allowed to change partners and Abel was not allowed to. * On Day 9, both tribes had to go to Tribal Council. They were competing for individual immunity. In the end, Andrew from Airai and Violet from Malakal won individual immunity, hence saving themselves from Tribal Council. Violet had the best time, so Airai went to Tribal Council first, followed by Malakal. * The merge happened on Day 11. * The pair twist ended once the merge began. Hence, Andrew, Clumsy, Hufus and Tyker won a hidden immunity idol clue. *For the 1st individual immunity challenge, Hufus won the challenge, therefore he earned an advantage for himself. *For the 2nd individual immunity challenge, Abel won the challenge, therefore he earned an idol clue for himself. *For the 3rd individual immunity challenge, Demi won the challenge, therefore he earned an idol clue for himself. *A Survivor Auction happened at Episode 10. Here were the items. *For the 4th individual immunity challenge, Violet won the challenge, therefore he earned an idol clue for himself. *For the 6th individual immunity challenge, Clumsy managed to unscramble the 10th username in which was not needed in order to win the challenge, therefore he earned an idol clue for himself. Contestant(s) Episode Guide * On episode 10, Akshay won immunity at the Survivor Auction. Voting History * Random was removed due to inactivity. * Both tribes went to Tribal Council on Episode 6. * Demi used her idol on Tribal Council on episode 7. * Norman used his idol on Tribal Council on episode 8. * Andrew was not allowed to vote because he won an item which didn't allow him to vote on Episode 10. * Brian used his idol on Tribal Council on episode 14.